Not so Different
by Sunshine0927
Summary: Emmet meets a young girl named Emily and the two become good friends, but there are a few problems; She's in danger, she's homeless, and becomes very ill. And maybe Emmet can solve them. Humanized fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! This is my second Lego Movie fan fiction and I'm really excited about this one. For the sake of your minds everyone and everything in this story is humanized. Please tell me what you think in the reviews, I apologize for the short chapter, and enjoy! **_

***I do not own the Lego Movie or any of it's wonderful characters***

* * *

It started out a pretty normal day, I got up, kissed Lucy goodbye, and went to my job as a construction worker. We were building a new office building for Octan because the other one was so dark and depressing. When it came time for lunch, I went and sat with my friends, Gail, Frank, and Wallie. I ate my sandwich and drank my water, but something made me look over to the alleyway across the construction site. It was a girl, she looked to be around fourteen, she had blonde hair... and… was digging through the trashcan? Was she homeless?

"Hey, guys, what's her story?" I asked no one in particular as I motioned to the girl with my head.

"Oh her? She's like, been in that alleyway ever since we were transferred here. I hear good things about her though." Gail said

"What are the good things?"

"She's nice to whomever she meets, whatever food she finds she splits with the children who are homeless, she's great for community service." Frank explained.

"Huh." I looked down in my lunchbox and noticed my second sandwich. (I get hungry okay?) I got up and grabbed a cold water from the cooler and threw it in my paper bag and then walked under the **"DO NOT CROSS"** tape.

Gail called out, "Emmet, where are you going?"

"I'll be right back." I said not taking my eyes off the girl. I finally made my way up to her, but she didn't notice me so I cleared my throat making her jump. She pulled her arms out of the trashcan and dusted her hands off on her pants.

"Good evening sir, I've got to say you frightened me a little." Her face was incredibly clean for someone of her social ranking, her eyes were brown and her breath didn't smell like death. She obviously took great care of herself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. My name's Emmet." I said with a smile.

"I'm Emi- Wait… _You're _Emmet Brickowski? The guy who saved the universe?" she asked excitedly with wide eyes.

I chuckled. "Yea, that's me."

"Oh my gosh! This is spectacular! I'm so glad I got to meet you." She exclaimed

I chuckled again. "Well, thank you. But what's your name?"

"Ah! Yes, my name is Emily." She said holding out her hand for me to shake, I was beginning to fold my arm out to shake hers but she quickly pulled back. "I almost forgot; I was just digging through the trash. You wouldn't want to shake my hand." She said with embarrassment.

"Oh! About that; I work at that construction site behind me, and I couldn't help but notice you, you looked hungry and well… here." I offered her my paper bag that held my other sandwich and water in it.

"What's this?" she asked taking it gently from my hands. She opened the bag and upon discovering what was in there she hugged me, in which I was slightly surprised. She quickly het go and dusted me off as if she were filthy and would leave a stain. "I'm really sorry about that, it's just that people never bring me food. Thank you so much."

"It really wasn't a problem, I just love to help people."

Her eyes darted to the building beside us. "I- I have to go. " She said taking a step backwards. I looked up at the direction of the building and then back at her with concern, before she could go I put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay? Like, are you safe?" I asked quietly.

She looked at me. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine." She smiled and I nodded. Her eyes said differently. She made her way out of the alleyway by walking past me. She turned to look at me, "See you soon." I smiled and waved before making my way back to the construction site. "Aw Emmet, that was really sweet." Gail said

"And when she hugged you? That was precious." Frank said

"Have you two ever met?" Wallie asked, "I don't know about you guys but I saw a connection."

"Yea"

"We saw it too."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "I can't say we have." The bell rang signifying that lunch was over. "Come on, dreamers, let's get back to work."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the reviews. Sadly, this chapter is also short, but I promise those longer chapters in the future. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Emmet's POV**

I drove home around four, with Emily's name in my mind. I was worried. The look she gave me when she assured she was fine was one of fear and sadness. All of a sudden I realized I was home. I walked up the stairs, unlocked the door, went up the next two flights of stairs, and opened my door.

"Babe I'm home."

Lucy was sitting on the couch watching television; she smiled, got up and greeted me with a kiss.

"How was work?" She asked with a hand on my upper arm.

"It was… interesting."

"What do you mean interesting?" She asked confusingly.

"I met a girl, named Emily, and I'm getting some really weird vibes from her." I said taking my orange vest off and collapsing on the couch.

"Is she a new worker?" Lucy asked walking over and sitting on the rug.

"No she's only a teenager, and she's homeless. I hear really good things about her, and she takes great care of herself. You would think it's an act but she's too good for that. And before she left she looked scared. And I'm just…"

"Just… what?"

"Worried."

Immediately there was a knock on the door.

I stood up. "I got it."

I opened the door and Emily was standing there. "Hey!- oh my god, Emily what happened?!" She had a bruise on the side of her face with a little blood. And one above her brow

She sighed and shook her head. I glared and looked out into the hallway before pulling her inside.

**Emily's POV**

After Emmet pulled me in I was met by a woman wearing a black tank top with jeans on. She had black hair in a ponytail with blue and pink highlights in the bangs. She was really pretty, I'm guessing she's Emmet's girlfriend

"Hello Ma'am, I'm Lizzie." I said with a slight wave.

"I've heard, my name is Lucy, sweetheart, what happened?" She asked me moving my bangs out of the way of my eyebrow.

"It was just a little misunderstanding that's all." I said trying not to worry them.

"Well, you at least fought back didn't you?" Emmet asked looking for the first-aid kit.

I bit my lip and he stopped to look at me. He furrowed his brow with concern and he walked over to me thinking.

I sighed again and winced at the stinging in my face. Emmet poured clear liquid onto a paper towel and walked over to me. "Okay, this is gonna sting, so be warned." He pressed it to my cheek and I felt a little sting but then it went away.

"Emily, I know it was more than just a misunderstanding, what really happened?" Lucy said

"You don't need to worry about it, really." I assured them

"Yes we do." Emmet said putting his hand down from my cheek and he moved it to my shoulder. "You're our friend and we need to know if you're safe or not." My eyes widened at his words. _Friends. _I never thought I would have any.

"But you just met me hours ago."

"I fell in love with her in fifteen minutes. " He pointed at Lucy behind him. You became my friend in three. Please tell us what's up."

I sighed once more. "The reason I came here was to deliver your hard hat," I held out the red hat and he took it in his hands. "You left it at the construction site. It had your address in it so I thought maybe if I came here I could get it to you. But on the way, I was mugged. They took my money, everything. That's where I got these." I said motioning to my face.

"Were they the reason you were scared when we first met?" He asked me

I nodded looking him in the eye. He looked at Lucy standing behind him. "Emily, you need to defend yourself." She said

"I used to."

"What do you mean?"

"I was arrested when I was twelve for protecting myself." I started, "The officer wouldn't let me tell him that I was using self defense and they kept me in jail over night before throwing me out in the morning. Now I have one count of public disturbance on my permanent record."

Emmet shook his head with sad eyes. Longing to help. But I didn't want that, that last thing I need is someone worrying about me.

"Well, I feel a heck of a lot better and thank you, for everything. But I really should get going." I said walking towards the door.

"But-"

"Enjoy, your night." I let myself out and quickly shut the door. I didn't want to stick around too long, it was a Friday night and maybe they wanted to do something together. I made my way down the stairs and out into the crazy, dangerous world.

**Emmet's POV**

She just… left.

"Emmet."

I turned and saw Lucy standing there with her arms crossed. "I don't like her being out there."

"Me neither."

We shared a look for another moment. Almost having a conversation with our eyes. "Go." She said

"Yep."

I grabbed my jacket, ran out the door and down the stairs bursting outside. I looked around in a frantic circle, hoping she hadn't wandered too far. It started to pour.

"Well hey there neighbor."

I whipped around to find that she was sitting on the bench next to the door. "What are you doing?" she asked with a giggle. I sighed with a smile and shook my head making my way up the steps. "I'm waiting out the storm." She said

"Emily, we can't let you go back out there." I said. "Look at what happened when you went through that part of town. And it'll probably happen again when they see you walk by again. Lucy and I can't let that happen."

She looked down.

" So for now, you're gonna stay with us."

Her eyes widened in confusion. "Why?"

I didn't have an answer. "It's a gut feeling... trust me.

"So- so you're gonna help me?"

I nodded. "Mm-hm. We're gonna help you." I said holding the door open for her to enter.

She smiled "Okay… how?"

I smiled down at her. "We're gonna make you a Master Builder."


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my favorite chapter I've written. (so far...) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Emily's POV**

After I described the men who mugged me and Emmet reported it to an officer named Bad Cop, Lucy showed me the shower. It was something of which I had never seen before. Lucy said it was pretty self explanatory so how hard could it be?

Lucy placed a small pile of clothing on the counter. "Here's a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants, okay?"

I nodded and she shut the door. I took my nasty clothes off and stepped into the shower. There were two knobs and a detachable shower head. After much fumbling with the knobs and the shower head attacking my eye ball with water I got clean, and finished my shower. I dried my hair off and combed through it with my fingers like I always did. I slid the shirt and the pants on. The shirt was way to big, I guess this is Emmet's, along with the pants. I dried my hair and walked into the family room, Emmet was laying a blanket on the... top couch of a... double-decker couch?

"Is that like, a bunk bed couch?"

Emmet chuckled, "Yea, it's the first thing I ever built without instructions."

"It's amazing."

"Well thank you." he said with a smile

I thought for a moment. "Emmet, why are you _really_ doing this?"

He looked down at me. "Like I said before, It's a gut feeling. Something will come from this, I don't know what, but it's gonna happen, and we'll both be there to see it."

I smiled at his words before climbing up the ladder of the couch and crawling to the sleeping spot I would sleep in. To be honest, this was the closest thing I had ever had to a bed. My hobo hut was made out of a couch cushion covered by an empty flat screen television box and an umbrella (water proof is the way to go). It was a quality hobo home, but I was so grateful for this and everything Emmet and Lucy have done for me. Now this time I had a couch all to myself.

"Sleep well Emily." Emmet said with a yawn as he walked down the hallway to his own bed. "Sleep tight!" Lucy yelled

"You too!"

The final light in their room went off and I snuggled down into my regular fetal position. Then I realized, I have more than just one couch cushion to sleep on... I had two more. I stretched my legs out and my back cracked filling me with relaxation. I finally dosed off and slept, for the first time in my life, peacefully.

**Emmet's POV**

My alarm went off at nine. I dismissed it and sat up stretching. I went to put a hand on Lucy's shoulder to wake her up too, "Babe time to get up-" My hand hit mattress, I looked and saw the blankets were pushed back. "Lucy?" I whispered

"Emmet come here!" She whispered in return. I got up, slid on a t-shirt and stretched before walking into the family room to see Lucy leaning against the wall holding two cups of coffee. I walked up beside her and saw she was watching Emily sleep. I chuckled quietly at the way she was laying. Her face was squished to the pillow with one arm dangling off the couch and the other resting on the side of her head. One leg was extended while the other was bent and in the air. Her long blond hair was curly and in a mess.

Lucy handed me the other cup of coffee. "Isn't she just... adorable?"

"She's something." I said with a laugh. She nudged me with her elbow.

"I'm serious. Think about it, this is probably the first time... in a long time that she's ever had a peaceful sleep. She's even dreaming."

"How do you know?"

Lucy nudged Emily's hand and she stirred. "That's my spaghetti Chewbacca." Emily mumbled.

I tilted my head with a laugh. "Weird dream."

I walked up to Emily and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Emily it's time to get up." I said softly

She sat up, yawned and opened her eyes, just like I do. Starting with the left, then right, left again, and then both flying open. That was weird.

"This is a nice couch." She said sleepily while looking at me.

"Get down from there and eat some breakfast." Lucy said with a chuckle.

Emily climbed down and yawned with a stretch. "So, what are you guys doing today?" She asked as she leaned on the counter.

"Well, Emmet has to work today but I, fortunately, am free. So... I was thinking we could go hang out, maybe you could meet some other Master Builders."

"Really?!" She asked with excitement. "Aw that's so cool!"

"I will probably meet up with you guys later if I get off early." I said walking into my bedroom. I put my vest on, grabbed my hard hat, and walked back into the kitchen.

"Bye Babe." I kissed Lucy goodbye, Emily waved, and I walked out the door. I could tell today was gonna be a good day

**Lucy's POV **

Soon after Emmet left I turned back to Emily who sipped her coffee slowly. what was she gonna wear to meet the other Master Builders? She can't wear her old clothes because then I'd feel bad. I made my way into the bedroom and dug at the bottom of my shelf. I found some high-waisted jean shorts and in the closet some white keds. Perfect. She could keep these because God knows I'll never wear them. I walked back into the kitchen and put them on the table."What's this?" she asked holding them up.

"Those are a gift, from me to you." I said sipping my own coffee.

Lucy I-"

"Don't. We both know you can't meet other people wearing pajama pants." I said with a smile. "Plus you don't even need any make-up. You're that beautiful." I said

"Thank you." she said standing up and walking into the bathroom to change. She came back out with her white shirt tucked into The shorts with the white keds on a she tied her hair into a bun. If anyone else had worn it, it would have looked terrible but on her it looked just right. She was like a tiny hipster. I smiled despite myself and got ready too. We went downstairs, I unlocked my car, and we both got in.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed almost in shock. "What the-"

"What, what's the matter?" I asked with concern

She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head before opening them again. She looked around and sat back in her seat. "Nothing, I just... thought i saw something."

I nodded and pulled out of the parking spot. As we drove I thought it was necessary to start up a conversation.

"So, what's your story?" I said not taking my eyes off the road.

"Well," She thought for a moment "I was born into this world September 15th, 1999. My mom didn't have any family left so she wanted to start one of her own. She went to the sperm bank, and eight months later I was born. We started out living in a house for the first five years of my life, I went to school, she had a job as a bank teller, and she loved me with everything she owned. But one night, our house burned down destroying everything we had. She didn't have enough money and three months later she lost her job, school supplies were becoming too expensive so I stopped going and we began our life on the streets."

It was a sad story. I felt terrible. "And your mother?" I immediately regretted my question.

"She's... in the hospital."

We stopped at a stop light. "Emily, I'm sorry I asked you that-"

"No, no. It's okay. Now you know." she said smiling at me. Before I knew we were at the park, where we would meet up with our friends. I felt she was going to enjoy this.

**Emily's POV**

"Hey! Lucy!"

I turned around as Lucy led me in the direction of an interesting group of people. One was a spaceman with a cracked helmet, another a girl wearing pink everything with a unicorn horn popping out of her head, and a transformer pirate.

"Whoa..." I said aloud

"Who be the new lass?" the pirate asked with enthusiasm.

"This is Emily. She's going to be staying with Emmet and I for a long while." Lucy said to me with a smile. Was that true?

"Hi Emily!" the spaceman zoomed up to me, picked me up and spun me around in a hug off the ground. "I'm Benny! And I can build a spaceship watch this!" He set me down and began to take the fountain apart. I laughed at his excitement. The girl wearing pink walked up to me and curtsied. "I am Princess UniKitty! And I am super happy to meet you!" she said pulling me into a hug.

"Done!" Benny announced with pride as we all looked at the stone spaceship. The fountain was gone.

"The lad doesn't get out much. I be Metal Beard!" He boomed.

"Nice to meet you all." I said meekly.

"So Emily, how long will you be in town?" Benny asked all of a sudden right next to me.

"Well, I'll still be in town even when I'm not staying with them."

"You have your own place in town?" UniKitty asked

"Well not exactl-'"

"Our home is her place." Lucy said for me.

Benny thought and looked up at me sadly. "Wait... does this mean you don't have a home?" he asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

I looked down and nodded

"Well hey, think about it like this. We are her family now, and we have to look out for her. And as long as she stays here," I looked up at Lucy who smiled and put an arm around my shoulders, "the better."

A family. It had been forever since I had one. Emmet was right. Something will come from this. And I'm looking forward to it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick Star Lord cameo for all you GOTG fans. Sorry for not updating for a while. Enjoy!**

* * *

***Three weeks later***

**Emily's POV **

We parked on the city limits, somewhere I had never been allowed to go until now. I was still living with Emmet and Lucy, and I would still live with them as long as they want. But I kept getting the feeling that I was a bother. Oh well, time will tell.

Lucy pressed a button and a huge hole opened up in front of us. It looked like a tunnel with colored bricks inside of it. It was sucking air in like a vacuum

"Let's go!" Emmet yelled with excitement as he grabbed Lucy's hand and mine before bounding towards the tunnel.

"Whoa whoa! Wait!"

We were sucked in. We bounced around corners and fell down shafts only to fly up. With a flash of white light we were in a land with prairies and trees. To our left was a ski lift. We climbed on and gradually climbed our way to the top. As we got closer and closer I could hear what sounded like a party.

"Does Cloud Cuckoo Land live up to its name?" I asked Lucy who was sitting on the right.

"Oh, It exceeds it."

Great. I didn't mean to be a party pooper but loudness wasn't really my thing. We made our way to the top. It was a giant, fluffy white cloud. Emmet walked up to it and knocked on it once. It was literally a single knock, and then these two doors busted wide open revealing the "Magical" realm of Cloud Cuckoo Land. We entered, met by techno music and probably millions of people dancing and doing whatever they wanted. I couldn't help but smile. It wasn't too bad. They were all just having a good time. Emmet and Lucy gave me the grand tour, and for some reason we were able to walk upside down in some places. Cool place. I met some superhero named Star Lord, also known as Peter Quill who for some reason sounded just like Emmet but Emmet quickly rushed me away before I got too curious.

"This is the Dog." Emmet pointed out. "This is where every Master Builder in the universe comes to meet and talk about stuff."

It was a big, pink building decorated to look like a Dog. It was… creative.

"And one day you'll be in there." Lucy said poking my chest with a huge smile. I smiled back.

All of a sudden some guy zoomed past making me spin and fall on my butt.

"Hey! Watch it!" I yelled shaking my fist like an old man. Did I just say that? Oh man… I covered my mouth.

He came zooming back, quickly scooping me up and placing me on the ground. "Sorry! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to." He said apologetically.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." I said in return. Now I could get a clear look at him. He was muscular but looked to be around my age. He wore a super suit that had a yellow top, red pants and a mask. The top part had a lightning bolt on the center of the chest. There was a mask with the same lightning bolts on the ends.

"Are you?-"

"Kid Flash. Pleased to meet you. And you are?"

"Emily Williams, it's a pleasure. I'm new here."

"Me too. Sorry but I gotta run. See you around!" He hollered jogging away before zooming off again.

"He seemed nice." Lucy said giving me a grin.

"Oh come on, we just met. Plus he's a super."

"I know but I gotta say I saw a _spark _between you two." She said with a laugh at her own joke.

I shook my head.

"Come on you two, there's still more to see." Emmet said waving for us to follow. All of a sudden a horn started to go off continuously. Everyone stopped what they were doing and started to run to these black tall structures with canon-like weapons on the top.

"Just kidding the tour's canceled." Emmet said quickly, "You two get somewhere safe. I'll come for you after this is over."

Lucy nodded and kissed him before grabbing my hand and running.

"Wait what's happening?" I asked over all the commotion.

"Duplo attack." As she said that I heard explosions all around. That must be them. I'm familiar with these aliens. They looked childish yet dangerous. Lucy and I dodged falling debris as Master Builders fired from the towers at something behind us. But then one of the buildings collapsed and began its rapid downfall.

Lucy yelled, "Emily! Look out!" she pushed me out of the way causing us to be on opposite sides of the debris. There was no way around it.

"Emily are you okay?" she yelled over the wall of broken bricks.

"I'm fine! What do I do?"

"Run back to the dog! There's a bunker underneath! We'll come for you!"

"Okay!"

I turned and sprinted dodging explosions and shots that were fired my way. I looked up into the sky and there were hundreds of spaceships firing down. I was almost to the dog. But that's when I saw it, one of them was headed there already, they were going to get the civilians!

"Oh no what do I do?" I asked aloud. I turned and saw a trampoline that was turned at an angle. I guess it's time to use my own powers.

**Emmet's POV**

I grit my teeth as I fired at them. There were too many.

"How ya doing Benny?" I asked through my communicator. He was attacking in the tower next to mine.

"There's a ship headed towards the Dog." Then he gasped, "Oh no- is that? Emmet its Emily! She just jumped on the ship!" He yelled with worry

"WHAT?!" I jumped up as another Master Builder took my place and ran to the edge. I saw a ship hovering next to the dog. It was Emily all right. My heart pounded in my chest with fear. She was going to die! I looked through binoculars, but something was unusual. She didn't look scared at all. She turned to face me almost as if she could see me looking at her all the way from over here. Her eyes were a milky white and she wore a face of determination.

"What the…"

She then looked back down at the spaceship she was on top of and began to rip pieces off as if they were nothing and threw them aside. Suddenly the ship began to drift to the left, out of control before it finally gained control again. There were two flashes of light that came from inside the ship and two Duplo carcasses were thrown out. That's when the ship began to fire at the others. They began to drop like flies.

"Emmet… are you seeing this?!" Benny exclaimed with joy

"Yea I'm… I'm seeing it." I trailed off as I began to lower the binoculars.

Did she have powers? I didn't know, all I knew was that we were winning thanks to her. Her ship hovered over the dog guarding it. Her weapons boomed as they shot out ammunition making other ships explode on impact. she was ripping them a very, very big new one. All of a sudden she was hit.

"No!" I yelled.

The right side of her ship exploded and she began her rapid descent. Smoke rose from the damage as she landed, crashing into the ground. I grit my teeth and got back behind the seat of my gun quickly firing at the ship that shot her down. I ran out of the tower and towards her crash site. My heart beating again with fear.

When I got there I peeled off the metal door and entered the cockpit of the strange ship. But she wasn't sitting on the control chair. I heard the shooting stop signifying that the battle was over.

"Where is she?" I asked aloud

"Emmet!"

**Emily's POV**

He hopped out and rushed up to me wrapping me into a warm hug. An arm wrapped around my back and a hand on the back of my head as he rested his chin on top of it. He was worried sick.

He released and kneeled down to look me in the eyes. "Are you okay? What just happened? Where's Lucy?"

"Lucy and I got separated-"

"Emmet!"

We both turned to find Lucy running towards us. She rushed into him as they wrapped each other in a warm hug, "I heard there was a ship that began to fight for us is it true?" she asked releasing.

Emmet looked at me and raised an eyebrow and Lucy did the same.

"Emily… did you-"

"We did it!" One random Master Builder yelled with glee. Followed by everyone else's cheers. I looked at both of them and knew I had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

"You've got a lot of explaining to do young lady." Lucy said with her arms crossed as she leaned back on the kitchen counter, Emmet did the same. We were back at the apartment.

I sighed, "I know…"

"How did you do it?" Emmet asked

I shook my head. "I have powers okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll show you."

I looked at the toaster and concentrated. It moved and then it flew into the wall, crashing to the ground.

They looked back at me with wide eyes and mouths that were agape.

"That's not all," I started, "I can figure out how to work something just by looking at it, In moments of extreme danger I become incredibly strong, I, for some reason am an expert in quantum mechanics, and I see numbers everywhere."

"Wait did you say numbers?" Emmet asked taking a step forward. "What kind of numbers?"

"Whenever I see them I know they go with an object. Its weird."

They looked at each other again. "

"We see those numbers too."

"Really?!"

"Yea, Emily, we don't know how, but you are already a Master Builder. And a very unique one at that." Emmet said with a smile.

"And with the proper training, you can become even better." Lucy said

"Emily, why didn't you tell us?"

I looked down. "It can sometimes go haywire and hurt people, like when I was twelve. I was about to be mugged and with the wave of my hand I ripped a gash in his face. When ever it does damage a huge flash of light goes off and blinds whomever it was directed to. So someone saw it and called the cops on me. I was afraid you would think I'm a freak."

"Emily, no. We would never think of you that way." Emmet said putting a hand on my shoulder, "You are gifted with something amazing, you just don't know how to control it yet."

I smiled at him.

"And, your secret is safe with us… And Benny because he saw it too." Lucy said with a smile.

I laughed. So glad I got that off my chest.

* * *

**So Emily has got some powers... what do you guys think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Emily's POV**

"Wakey Wakey!"

Emmet's voice rang in my ears making me shoot up and hit my head on the ceiling.

"Ah!"

I fell back and held my hand on my head.

"What the- what the heck Emmet?!"

He walked into the kitchen, fully dressed, as I looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's six in the morning!"

"It's time to go to work."

"You don't have to be there until seven!"

"We have to be there at six today to ready the explosives."

I gasped "Wait so- so you're bringing me to demolition day?!" I exclaimed jumping out of bed.

He nodded with a grin.

"But wait, I thought you were working on the new Octan tower?"

"We finished it. Now we gotta get rid of Duplo attack debris."

I smiled and jumped around in a circle.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I squealed. I gave him a quick hug and quickly ran into the bathroom to get ready.

**Emmet's POV**

I couldn't stop smiling as she disappeared around the corner. Lucy walked from the hallway with a smile.

"Let me guess, demolition day?"

I nodded.

She smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"As usual, I'll be on standby just in case one of you gets hurt. But remember," she said now looking very serious, "you are dealing with someone else's child. Don't let anything dangerous happen to her. _Think of her as your own kid_."

I nodded as Emily came out of the bathroom and smiled. "Ready!"

I thought for a moment and went into my room coming back out with one of my orange safety vests. "Here put this on."

She slid it on and it was really big on her; but she smiled regardless. I smiled too. She was adorable. "Alright, let's go." I said grabbing my keys. I kissed Lucy goodbye and we made our way to the car. It was still black outside but in about thirty minutes the sun would rise. We drove through the empty streets and headed to the coffee shop.

We parked. "Alright, I'm gonna go inside an get us some coffee, are you good staying in the car?" I asked as I un-buckled. She nodded.

**Emily's POV**

As I sat in the car I thought about the conversation Emmet and Lucy had before we had left. "_...Think of her as your own kid._" Did Lucy and Emmet really think of me that way or was she just saying that top emphasize how much protection I needed? I didn't know. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Emmet's car door open and he got in.

"Here." He said giving me the cup. I took it gladly and crossed my legs in my seat. But when I did my knee hit the glove box causing it to pop open. And right inside was a ring box... for an _engagement ring_. I gasped excitedly and turned my head slowly to face Emmet who sat still with wide eyes in reaction to me discovering it.

"Is- Is that for Lucy!?" My voice squeaked out. Emmet quickly shut the glove box and looked me in the eye with a grin. "You have to promise not to say peep about it. Okay?"

I nodded quickly with a huge smile and sat back in my seat. They were gonna get married! I could barely contain my excitement.

"I knew it! I just knew you two were meant to be together!" I exclaimed grabbing hold of his shoulder and shaking it with joy. He laughed.

Before I knew we parked at the construction site. I composed myself and we both got out of the car as three other people got out of theirs.  
One was a woman with brown hair in a pony tail. Another was a man with a brown beard, and the third was a guy with orange overalls with a long sleeve blue shirt underneath.

"Hey Emmet!... And friend!" The woman yelled. I already liked her.

"Who's that?"

"That's Gail. She's really perky so I bet you'll like her a lot."

"I already do."

Gail walked over to us and pointed at me with a smile. "You're the girl Emmet gave the sandwich to. I was wondering where you've been these past few weeks. Emily... right?"

"Pleased to meet you."

She opened her mouth to say something but the man with overalls came and interrupted her with a clap on her shoulder.

"Well hello Emily. I'm Wally."

Gail playfully pushed him and the two laughed as they walked away. The last man walked up to Emmet and clapped him on the shoulder. "So I see you've brought a friend."

"Yep, I thought she could help out today." Emmet said as the two looked down at me with smiles. The man had a good feeling about him and eyes you could just stare into for hours and not get bored. "You're the Emily he's been talking about huh?"

"I guess so. And you are?"

"I'm Frank. The foreman. Come on you two we've got a lot of work to do."

Emmet placed both hands on my shoulders and we began to make our way towards the group of collapsing buildings.

* * *

After four taught me how to wire the explosives, we began to set them in the buildings. Gail was chosen to assist me while the three men went on their own.  
We went into the first building.

"So, from what I understand, Emmet and Lucy took you in?" She struck up the conversation as we climbed the stairs to the fifth floor. "Yeah. They're really nice." I said. "How did that happen? I mean not to be rude or anything but like how did it come to be?"

"Well, the same day Emmet gave me that sandwich, he left his hardhat at the Octan construction site so i decided to bring it to him. While I made my way to his apartment, I was mugged."

Gail's eyes widened.

"If you look closely you can still see the bruise that's starting to go away." I said turning my head for her to see. "So when I got to his home and he saw me this way he refused to let me go out there again."

"Emily that's awesome- I mean not the fact that you were mugged but the fact that he took you in as his own... that's great."

I put the bag of explosives on the ground. "Well I wouldn't say that _he took me in as his own._ What? Did he say that?"

"No... not exactly. But he just speaks so highly of you, and I can tell by the way you act around him that you look up to him in a way. He adores you Emily."

That made me smile. It was true. I did look up to him in a father kinda way. I sat criss-crossed on the concrete floor as Gail sat looking over my shoulder reminding me what to do. The explosives were sticks of dynamite that would go off through the communications of a green computer chip. It took a few minutes to get it wired correctly; but I saw something strange. There looked like there was a different computer chip , and something told me it wasn't right.

"How are things looking up there?" We heard Emmet's voice through a walkie-talkie. She was about to answer but I spoke up, "Gail this thing is bugged."

"What?"

"It's gonna blow!"

I don't know what was happening to me but I whipped around and held my hand out to Gail as she was enveloped in a white mass as I heard an earsplitting boom erupt from behind and ceiling collapsed on top of me sending me into darkness.

**Emmet's POV**

Everyone of us in the safe-zone turned at the sound of the explosion and there were several gasps as we watched it collapse. It was supposed to go off with all the other buildings and Gail never answered her walkie-talkie.

_"That was Emily and Gail's building."_

_"Are they alright?"_

_"Oh my gosh..."_

I quickly slid under the caution tape and sprinted in the newly created debris. My heart was pounding in my chest again like it was when she was shot down in the Duplo attack. Every step I got closer to it the nervousness began to gather in my stomach. Lucy told me not to let anything happen to her and for all I knew she could have been blown to pieces. Then I thought _"Why the hell did we trust a teenager with explosives in the first place?"_ But all of a sudden, I came across Gail. She was knocked out and lying on the ground. There was something covering her as if it were protecting her. She was under a slightly transparent white dome. I poked it with my finger and it disappeared. She stirred before she shot up and looked around frantically.

"Emily!?" she shouted.

"Gail! Gail."

"Huh?"

"What happened? Where's Emily?"

"I-I don't know."

"Emmet!" Lucy's voice made us jump slightly. "What's going on is someone hurt?" She asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

We all heard a muffled yell come from the debris. "It's coming from over there, help me get her out." I said quickly rushing to a pile. We threw aside concrete blocks, two-by-fours, pieces of corroded beams. All of this fell on her. It was a miracle she was alive. I saw Emily's hand shoot up out of it and grabbed it pulling up. Eventually, she burst out and collapsed on the ground. We rushed over to her and I held her up as she coughed up fumes of dust.  
I wiped the dust out of her eyes and she fluttered them open into a squint.

"What happened? Is Gail okay?" She croaked

"Am I okay?! WE THOUGHT YOU EXPLODED!"

Lucy's eyes widened. "SHE EXPLODED?!"

"Emily, how are you still alive?" I asked as I held her head up.

"The same way Gail is I guess."

A force field... Was that what I saw when I found her? "How did the explosives go off?"

"Someone bugged them. They changed the micro-chip and set them off themselves."

"Can you walk?" I asked. She stood up and dusted herself off. "I've got a few scrapes but other than that I'm good."

"What's going on here?" Frank boomed "Did we loose someone?"

Gail and Emily looked at each other with wide eyes as they thought of what to say as Frank, my boss, stood waiting for an explanation. Luckily I spoke up, "They were walking out of the building a-and they just went off prematurely. And I am thankful that they were _leaving_ right when they went off." I widened my eyes at the two waiting for them to catch on to the lie I just told. Gail cleared her throat and Emily smoothed her frizzy hair down. "Yea It wasn't that bad Frank."

"Yea, we're... we're good." Gail finished as she flashed a smile.

Frank nodded once still holding the curious eyes he had before. "Emmet, come to my tent there's someone who wants to speak to you."

I looked back at Emily, Lucy and Gail. Emily's eyes met mine and she looked down sadly. I turned back to Frank and followed him.

* * *

When we got to the tent Frank opened the flap for me to go in and I eyed him curiously. I stepped in and saw a man standing next to Franks make-shift desk. It was Business.

"Business?"

He turned and smiled "Emmet! Good to see you buddy!" He exclaimed while clapping me on the shoulder.

"Wow you're happier than usual. What's up?"

"Well. Since your birthday is in a few weeks, I'd like to give you your birthday present in advance! That means today!"

"Why today?"

"I'm going on a business trip."

"Oh okay. Well, what's my birthday present?"  
I asked slightly worried because remember this is Business we're talking about. It could be _anything._

"I'm promoting you to be a foreman!"

My eye twitched. A foreman? That's like a huge jump from 'guy that gets the explosives'.

"Business... Thank you man! Seriously! This is huge!"

"No problem. You deserve it. And what's this I hear about you housing a kid?"

"Oh Emily? Yea, we're giving her a home."

"Permanently?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

That was a good idea. I had never thought of Emily living with us permanently. It would be nice.

"Maybe... maybe."

"Then consider this next present part TWO of your two part birthday present!"

"And that is...?"

"You guys are moving into the Loft apartment!"

My jaw dropped. "Business, you know I can't afford tha-" but then he gave me a look with his eyes that told me I wasn't the one that was going to pay for it. "I couldn't ask you to do that-"

"Emmet... Emmet... don't worry about it! You saved the Universe... you deserve a little something for your family." He sat with a pat on my back. I smiled at him as he started out of the tent. "Now if you excuse me, I've got Business things to do. Happy Birthday, oh and one more thing."

"Hmm?"

"Tell Emily I said hi."

* * *

I ran up to Lucy and grabbed her by the waist spinning her around. "We're moving out!"

"Wait really!?"

"Mm-hmm." I said putting her down.

"What happened?! Did you get fired because of the explosion? Is that why you have to move out?"

I chuckled "Emily, Emily no I was just promoted." I said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Really?! That's great Emmet!" She exclaimed, "I thought you were gonna get fired, because you brought me here and he might have thought I wired the explosives wrong. I mean I was surprised you guys trusted a teenager with explosives in the first place."

"I realized that later than I should have. But you're looking at a new foreman guys. Oh and Emily."

"What?"

"The president says hello."

She shook her head with a laugh. "You have salad bowl of friends Emmet Brickowski."

**Emily's POV**

I shook my head and sighed. "Look guys, I'm as clueless as you are. I have no idea how I saved our lives. I'm sorry I got you into trouble Emmet


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the short chapter, but this is one where Emmet and Emily learn a little bit about each other. A little bonding moment between the two. Enjoy!**

**Emmet's POV**

This week I decided to start packing my stuff because I was going to get too lazy if I kept putting it off. I was beginning to get my car keys to go and pick up some boxes but then I noticed Emily. She was lying on the bottom level of the couch playing with a ball she would throw in the air and the catch with her hand. She looked really bored. I didn't blame her. Yesterday I got my TV moved out and into a storage unit. She _would_ read a book, but all I had were instructions. Lucy was at work and I didn't want her to stay here alone.

"Hey, Emily, want to come with me?" I asked

She caught the ball and looked at me with a smile. "I was beginning to think you'd never ask. Also while we're out can we stop by my alleyway and get some things I left behind?"

I nodded and we left the apartment. We got in the car and when She shut her door she winced and grabbed both sides of her head.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" I asked looking at her with concern.

She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head as if she came out of a trance. "Yea… It's just the numbers."

I looked at her once and then looked ahead. Seeing them wasn't supposed to hurt that much. We drove to the office supply store and picked up boxes and then went to her alleyway where I found her that day. We got out of the car and I saw her tense up the moment we stepped foot in the area. I guess she always had to be that way because of what happened the last time she was in this place. We made our way to a large box with an umbrella covering it.

"I would have you come in but lately the air conditioning hasn't been working." She said jokingly with a laugh. I chuckled but then I felt bad because she literally didn't have any air conditioning. She came back out with a cross body hobo bag on her shoulder and a beaten-up calculus textbook. There was something jingling in her bag as it bounced on her hip.

"What's with the textbook?" I asked curiously

"Before bed kids would read mother goose stories where I would read this."

"And you understood it?"

"Yep, taught myself. This was my only form of entertainment. That and these-" she said sticking her hand in her bag and pulling out a hand full of paper clips, bottle caps, two pencils, some rubber bands, and two double-A batteries.

I eyed the handful of things and then her with a curious smile. "What do these do?"

She held her other hand out and the two pencils, a rubber band and a battery formed together and made a sling shot. It fell into her hand and she pulled back on the battery, aimed it at a glass bottle on a brick wall, and let it fly only to shatter the bottle. I smiled at the youthful form of entertainment. The battery came from behind the wall and shot back into her hand. She then dropped the items into her bag and then placed both hands on her hips, smiling widely. "Not all trash is junk."

"Apparently not." I said in return, "Now come on, let's go home and start boxing stuff."

**Emily's POV**

Emmet gave me the job of taking down all the pictures and stuff from the wall. I came across some very generic posters. One was a picture of threw women dressed exactly in the same clothes that said at the top- A **POP**ULAR BAND. Wow. Another poster showed a guy playing hockey that said- SPORT! But then I finally made my way into the hallway leading into his bedroom and I saw more personal pictures. One was of him at a construction site, then hanging out with some other Master Builders. One was a selfie of him and Lucy; I smiled because it was sweet. Then I came across his college diploma.

**Bricksburg University **

This Certifies That

Emmet Thomas Brickowski

Is A Registered

Master in Construction Technology

Then at the bottom there was the president's signature followed by the president of the University. "Wow…" I said aloud. He was smart. I finished putting the wall hangings in a box and Emmet called me into the bedroom to help him with some old stuff he found on the top shelf of his closet.

"Just hold up some stuff you find and I'll tell you if its junk or not."

I nodded and dug through the box as he sat on the ground, leaning against the wall.

"Okay… I've got a medal for trying." I said holding up a bronze medal.

"Tra- mmm… Nah. I'll keep it. It's good memories." He said with a smile.

I nodded and placed that up on his bed.

"Here is a piece of construction paper with a single popsicle stick on it that is labeled 'square'"

"Does it just say square?"

"Yep."

"Man I was a dumb kid. Trash it." He said with a laugh. I crumpled it and tossed it in the went through boxes and boxes of stuff from pre-K to high school. There was a picture of him with braces, which I found absolutely precious. I then came across a binder labeled "_life planning" _in neat architectural handwriting.

"Is this from college?" I asked holding it up.

"I haven't seen this thing in ages." he said standing up from the ground and sitting on the bed next to me, "this was a required class. We had to make bucket lists and stuff."

I asked with my eyes if I could open it and he nodded. I flipped it open and was met with one of his bucket lists.

**Get a good job_  
_**

**Settle down**

**Go skydiving **

**Do something courageous**

_**Give life**_

The last one caught my eye. "What does this one mean?"

"Hmm? Oh that? I took care of that one first year of college."

"You don't mean..."

"What?...Oh! No no no. Not that way, I went to the fertility clinic."

"That's a relief." I've heard about college and all the house parties they have. Sometimes girls leave with something was wasn't there's if you know what I mean.

"Did you ever think you were gonna meet someone and do it that way?"

"Emily, look at me." he said holding up a picture of him receiving his diploma. "I was a nerd. My chances of getting with someone were as slim as Benny taking his helmet off. I just wanted to get it over with."

"But now you have Lucy." I said with a smile

"Nah... I don't think she wants kids."

"I think you'll work something out." I said with a smile as I looked at the piece of paper. "What was your courageous act?" I asked

"When I jumped out of the window of the Octan tower. That saved thousands of lives. I think that's enough courageous doing for one lifetime." he said with a chuckle.

Then I came across this slightly transparent, hard, warped object.

"Is-Is this… Kragle?"

He looked at me and smiled. "Yea. That's what kept the Piece of Resistance stuck to my back."

I looked down at it, "Did they have to scrape it off you?"

"Yep, I had to throw way safety vest I was wearing. It was a sad day." He said

I then looked back at him.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, tell me the story, how you went from Instruction-following goody-two-shoes, to hero of the Universe."

He grinned. "You want the _whole _story?"

I scooted closer to him and rested my elbows on my knees staring at him to begin.

He just chuckled and proceeded, "It started out as a regular day on the construction site…"

**Lucy's POV**

I walked in the door and threw my car keys on the kitchen table. I was going to holler out and say that I was home but I heard Emmet's voice coming from the bedroom. I walked silently down the hallway and peeked my head in. Emmet was talking using his hands as Emily watched with wonder.

"…and then when I opened my eyes I was met by these creatures as tall as skyscrapers…" He said with wide eyes as he looked up at the ceiling as if to reenact his reaction. I smiled and looked at Emily who listened intently. She looked at him in a way that a little kid would look at a superhero. A few weeks ago you would have looked at her and seen a child who was lost and alone. Now I see someone inspired and finally, with a home.


End file.
